1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds for the molding of thermoplastics, particularly to a sprue bushing and an injection mold using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Molds for molding of thermoplastics, particularly injection molds, comprise dies mounted on die blocks. When molding, first, molten or plasticized material is forced out from a nozzle to a sprue bushing. The sprue bushing transmits or conducts the plasticized material from the nozzle to runners which feed the plasticized material to various cavities. Then the cavities and runners are cooled to solidify the material therein by a cooling system positioned in the die block. However, the sprue bushing can not be cooled by the cooling system as it is positioned away from the cooling system. That will prolong the total cooling time of the mold.
What is needed, therefore, is a sprue bushing and an injection mold using same to overcome the above-described problem.